


Angel of Mercy

by Prisca



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Daryl remembers Beth





	Angel of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, "Bless this angel of mercy." 
> 
> Authors note: I don't know if this counts as a true Haiku but at least it follows the rules

Angel of mercy  
that is, what she was for him.  
Blessing her forever

is all he can do  
now, where she had left him.  
Endless pain and tears,

alone again. Lost  
forever in the darkness.  
But he would move on.

Because this was what  
she had wanted him to do.  
Her last words to him.

„Never give up hope.  
Never stop to believe in  
a better future.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
